


Deviancy fair funishment

by DeadZedNed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Body Writing, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, I'm just taking the safe route, M/M, Mindbreak, More characters to be added, Pokephilia, Self-Denial, The archive warning tag says noncon but it's really dubcon, Watersports, cum, did I already say mindbreak, dubcon, lots and lots of cum, musk play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadZedNed/pseuds/DeadZedNed
Summary: Bede is an exceptionally good trainer. He's also a total brat and a sore loser, which leads to him getting arrested and preforming community service after harassing a fellow trainer that beat him in a battle.Of course, this community service involves him choking on dick and getting fucked until he reeks of semen, among other bodily fluids.(This fic concept grew from someone sharing Bede's smug face on a Discord server, followed by discussions of how to wipe said smug expression off. Thanks to emissaryofrainbows for spurring me to complete this work once I came up with the concept.)





	1. Under arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intentionally brief chapter that fleshes out the setup of the story. If you've read the first short paragraph in the summary and are too horny to go through exposition, go ahead and skip this chapter. It just elaborates on the blurb you've already read, and the sexy stuff happens in the next one. Don't worry, I won't be mad :^)
> 
> If you've stuck around for the foreplay, thanks! Happy reading.

"Excuse me? W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Saying that Bede was a smug and overconfident irritant of a person was a massive understatement. To be fair, Bede had plenty to be confident about. A trainer of more than decent skill, bearing an official endorsement from Chairman Rose, with a respectable number of gym badges and a staggering number of victories under his belt.

But a certain series of events led him to his current position, that being dragged along by the wrist into a holding cell. The officer doing the dragging shut the bars with an aggressive swing, enough to have the petite young man backpedal from the sound of slamming metal and fall backwards onto the cot behind him. 

"You can't jail me just for asking a fellow trainer for a rematch! That's absolutely absurd! I demand you let me go, or else I'll-" 

"I'm well aware of trainer culture and etiquette, sir." 

The officer tilts his cap lower down his eyes, keeping them along with most his facial features in shadow before continuing.

"But your pursuit for that rematch qualifies as harassment. Just because you lost twice due to a disadvantageous type matchup and the other party's use of legal concumables, that does not give you the right to yell at the window to your opponent's inn room for two hours. This disturbed others in the same building, who also filed complaints against you." 

"I- they- wait until Chairman-!" 

"I'm also aware of Chairman Rose's connection with you," the officer interrupts curtly. 

Bede froze. 

"And it may be a surprise... but I've known him for way longer than you have." The officer begins to pace in front of the cell bars, smirking dangerously. "We used to travel and do double battles on the road together, good times. When I found a calling in law enforcement, and wanted to help protect the quiet little town I loved and grew up in, he missed the hell out of me. Said I could call anytime and he'd do me whatever favor for old time's sake." 

Further threatening words aren't needed. The trainer is already curling up in his cot, the absolute destruction of his career as a respectable trainer flashing before his eyes. Chairman Rose severing ties after getting a personal call about his behavior, word getting out, and everyone else in the world of Pokémon training and battling giving him a cold shoulder. Bese's smug demeanor collapsed into a near whimpering face of fear, and it honestly looked quite pathetic. 

"P-Please don't call him," he pleaded. "I'll do anything, just, please don't do _that_." 

"Won't ask you to do anything more than serve minor punishment for your minor crime, and to not do it again. Sounds about fair, right?" 

He's answered with a nod, that bleach white hair nearly flying with how fast his head moves. 

"Of course! I-It's the least I can do. Is it community service? What do you need from me?" 

The officer nods again, and for some reason, the venom in his grin intensifies. Bede is only... slightly intimidated by it though. After all, as long as he plays along with the punishment, the worst is avoided. He can walk out of this cell at the end of this, and keep pursuing his dream of being among the best trainers in history! 

"I appreciate your cooperation, Mr. Bede. Now, before we get into the details of what your community service entails - accurate guess, by the way - I just want to confirm something." 

The officer opens up a manilla folder, flipping aside a one page summary of Bede's infraction and holding up his ID card to the light. 

"You are eighteen years old, correct?" 

==-== 

A long, detailed description of his community service later, and Bede was staring blankly at the meal in his lap. Plastic fork hovering over the chicken and green beans resting on a bed of rice. 

He wasn't sure if he could eat anymore. Not that the meal was bad by any stretch; it smelled lovely and probably tasted better. But after hearing about what he would be tasked with tomorrow morning, the thought of eating anything again, ever, was nauseating. 

Some alternate choice was presented, and although it wasn't nearly as off-putting, it would cost him over a week of time as opposed to the short three days of the first task. There was a tournament just five days away that he simply had to go to if he wanted to improve as a trainer! So many victories to be had, and to re-strategize over to make sure any repeat matchups even more crushingly decisive! He wouldn't miss it for anything! 

Invigorated with resolve, he rapidly chows down at his meal. Even going so far as to stretch and meditate to prepare himself for the days ahead before curling up in his cot. Jacket pulled over his head as his consciousness faded into sleep. 

He was very adamantly ignoring his erection during all of this. 

When the morning came, it seemed to have brought back Bede's smug demeanor. Gratefully for both him and the officer, it was directed at getting this service over and done with so he could carry on battling. 

"And I'll do so well, you'll have no reason to call the Chairman! Other than to say that I'm a perfectly good citizen that did what had to be done." 

"Mmmm-hmmm," lazily agreed Officer Gale. Last night the trainer's focus wasn't the best, and Bede had only bothered to read the tag on his uniform this morning as his breakfast was handed to him. 

"And you're sure that this the punishment you wanna follow through with, right? The alternatives-" 

"Yes, I'm very sure." He huffs and turns his head away, as if the question came from a waiter asking if he wants a certain menu item instead of another. 

"Then you're legaly bound to see it through. Don't forget that. Come on, the fairgrounds are a bit of a walk. Hurry up and finish your food."


	2. First day of service

It's about an hour later, and Gale is sitting in a folding chair at the entrance of some wooded clearing a short hike from town. Behind him, people are setting up for the festival. Tents and product stands are put in place, various grass-type Pokémon cheerfully cut away at the odd tuft of tall grass and fallen branches, and a pair of poles are being pulled up to erect a banner.

The banner reads "30th Annual Deviancy Fair".

Bede can't see any of this; the blindfold around his eyes completely blocking his vision. He's also been bound with rope across his bare body, limbs folded into themselves in a way that if he were able to move, it'd be on his elbows and knees like an animal. But he's tied up so well by some unknown voulenteer's experienced hands that there's no slack to do even that. All he can do is shift himself a little on the low, pillow padded table he's resting on and make himself comfortable.

The trainer can hear the hustle and bustle of people and Pokémon alike preparing the fairgrounds in the distance. Occasionally, he can make out Gale flipping the page of a newspaper just across from him.

_When does this thing start__?_ Bede wants to ask. He hates the unawareness of time this predicament puts him in. It makes him uneasy and anxious. It's not even possible to ask Gale to check is watch and tell him the time, not with the ring gag in the way.

Sure, he can move his tongue around quite freely, but his lips are pried apart and held open by the circle of metal. Involuntarily dispensed drool pools in his mouth before dripping out from the tip of his tongue.

And as if to add insult to injury, there's a little bullet vibrator attached to his cock by what Bede thinks is some type of medical tape. For whatever reason, it's off. For the moment.

Bede was aware of everything that he was going to have to go through for this situation, after being told by Gale last night. The bondage, the gag, how he was expected to treat those who came up to him, but the little vibrator was new. Maybe this was one of the voulenteer's idea of consolation for his service.

"Goood morning, everyone!"

The megaphone announcement startled Bede, who'd been lost in thought. Suddenly aware that there were a lot more voices inside the clearing than he'd noticed before, judging by the 'good morning's given in response.

His time to... do his service was coming close. Very close, and the pale trainer braced himself for it. As the opening announcer went on about freedom of sexual exploration, and not being kinkshamed by neighboring towns, and something something something, Bede took measured breaths and counted to ten in his mind.

"Anxious?"

Gale's voice was beside him quite suddenly. Bede shook his head defiantly, to which the officer chuckled.

"Pretty sure anyone sane would have opted out of this. You're sure that this isn't your type of fun, kid?"

Another head shake. If he could properly spit on the ground between the two of them for suggesting that line of thought he would, but all he could manage was a heavier trickle of drool down his chin.

"Showtime. Save that saliva for your service, trainer extraordinaire."

And then he strode off back to his nearby seat, just as the crowd exploded in some cheer before dispersing in curious chatter among themselves, spreading from the middle to explore the attractions and stalls.

The first person Bede would to attend to was some curious young male. Or at least that's what he guessed by those nervous and hesitant footsteps, approaching slowly before stopping just in front of him. Bede could tell he'd crouched or kneeled down because his breath was right up against his cheek. It smelled terrible, and even as he tilted his head away as much as he could, it was almost like he could taste it in the air with the way his mouth was kept open, making him gag in disgust.

Two fingers pressed themselves into that open mouth, and they tasted even worse! This guy either grabbed at his junk constantly, or was a frequent masturbator, because the musk of it assaulted his senses. Instantly he was reminded of changing rooms filled with other guys, sweaty from walking or biking along several routes, or fighting with their Pokémon out in the sun. The temptation to bite, even just a little to scare him off, was strong. He refrained from doing so for the sake of compliance, before remembering that the gag physically prevented that too.

Both those digits seemed to pay special attention to his tongue. Fingertips pressing down on top of it before rolling the pink muscle between them. Coating themselves in saliva just as much as Bede's taste buds were smeared with the shadow of the taste of unwashed crotch.

_Maybe, just maybe, humoring him will make him fuck off faster_, Bede thinks. His tongue wiggled slowly, curling around and even starting to suck at the probing fingers. The guy seemed to like it, and reacted by pushing deeper. Knuckles brushing up against his lips.

Just when he felt like he'd seriously throw up, the fingers finally relent. There's a few foolish seconds of relief, where Bede drinks in several breaths of (relatively) fresh air.

_I did it! I'm done for now, and hopefully it'll be a while before someone else comes by. Thank Arce-_

He thought wrong. The guy didn't leave, but had been pulling down his pants and stroking his dick until it hardened. And the shove of his stiff shaft into Bede's unsuspecting mouth had completely derailed his internal monologue, senses assaulted by the pungent, unwashed rod of meat.

Before he could fully process what was happening, the head of the other male's cock was hitting deep enough to make him choke. Hands firmly grabbed at his scalp to drag the sweaty meatstick in even deeper, completely ruining Bede's hairstyle in the process. Ugh.

Of course, the guy wasn't going to keep it there all day, even if the trainer's invoulintary tongue and throat spasms were doing wonders. No, Bede braced himself because he knew that he was about to have his face fucked like some cheap sex doll.

Sure enough, the moment arrived. Hips pulled back out his mouth, cock almost leaving completely, before getting rammed back in. Then again, and again. It was making his head spin and teeth clench uncomfortably around the metal ring keeping them pried open. Not to mention that breathing was difficult.

Again, Bede fought the urge to resist in favor of coaxing his current client towards climax, for the sake of getting it all over with faster. Running the tip of his tongue against the shaft's underside, and bobbing his head to make each thrust land harder and deeper, spit and precum soaked nuts slapping against his chin. Tears and snot were running down his face to join the mess of bodily fluids, and there was no way he could hold them back, as embarrassing as it was. A natural reaction from having one's inexperienced throat being brutalized.

The owner of the dick does seem to be reaching the end of his stamina. Thrusts slowing down, but getting harder and deeper. Bede feels like he's going to faint, but this is the final stretch. Just a few more seconds...

Every inch of dick gets hilted firmly into his mouth. From his tongue, Bede can feel the throbbing of the large vein along the underside of his dick, recognizable from the way his own does the same when he's about to cum. Wait, that means-

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

Ropes of jizz are lobbed out from the tip, sticking against the sides of his esophagus; the throat contractions made as he chokes on them only coax more cum out. There's no option other than to try and swallow, easing the payload into his stomach.

And then, it's over. His throat is cleared, an he can breathe relatively clean air again. Each breath is drunk in, but even as his lungs get back to receiving their usual amount of oxygen, there's still a dizziness over his brain.

Bede refuses to admit it; not to Gale, not to the man that just violated him, not to anyone that'd use him the hours or days to come, and most especially not to himself: he's the most aroused he's ever been in his whole life. The trainer's pride was in deep conflict with the new discovery of how fucking *good* being treated like a less-than-human spunk disposal bin feels. His mind just can't grasp the concept of accepting such treatment and being not only okay with it, but excited about it, even as a guilty pleasure. He's been excited about this whole thing ever since Gale explained what to expect in vivid detail, and the only thing keeping him from consciously enjoying himself is a slowly eroding mental wall of denial.

And denial, combined with human imagination, can be a very powerful thing. The trainer had convinced himself, for example, that his current erection was caused by the bullet vibrator attached to his dick. This was false, since it hadn't activated since being put on him, but it was the lie he stuck with to maintain his own pride. He also suspected that Gale had drugged his food to fog his mind and make him more compliant, and it had kicked in more or less when the fair started. In reality, he was just a musk-drunk slut from the second he got that first whiff of musky man crotch.

And as Bede continued to fool himself with delusions of not wanting his throat fucked and coated with more nutslime, another fairgoer bearing a cock needing service was approaching. This one was a female, however. Bede was suspicious when the smell of light perfume approached his nose along with the stench of a second cock, thinking that may have been a couple closing in on him from two sides, or maybe a cross-dressing male. Both of those hypotheses were proven wrong when unlike his first "customer", the lady before him spoke close enough for him to hear.

"Oh, H-hello Gale. Nice to see you here at the fair."

An unmistakably female voice directly above him, and yet there was the tip of an erection just barely rubbing against one side of his nose? He could even feel the dripping precum smearing against a nostril, the fog in his mind thickening as he was forced to sniff it in.

Gale folds his paper away, full attention on the well-hung visitor. "Hello Dali. You look lovely this morning."

"Ah, thank you. Thought it'd be good to get out of the house for once, m-maybe see some of the new toy models I might buy."

The very thought of said toys seemed to excite her, because Dali's cock leaked prejizz more heavily than before. Some rolled down Bede's face and past his lips, and he could taste that it was far, far more potent than that from the man who'd used him before.

"It's good to see you're getting out more! I know people take after the Pokémon type they prefer, but your skin is getting rather pale even still."

"Yes, w-well this event isn't one I'd miss for anything. Toys aside, I'd still come to see the voulenteer s-service pigs."

She leans down to look closer at Bede. A heavy, bare, and very real pair of tits smothering him in the face as she inspected the rope work keeping him in place. Bede couldn't hear whatever back and forth talk the two were having, but he did feel the vibrator at his cock finally turn on. Or from his deluded perspective, turn up from a low buzz to something more aggressive.

He whimpered into the funbags covering his face. Were they really going to make him cum like this? Getting railed by a neck straining futa cock that'd probably flood his stomach like a taut water balloon, without even letting him have the desency of jerking off his own dick? He'd never had a hands-free orgasm before, but didn't want his first one to happen like this! Maybe on a hotel bed with his fingers up his butt while he's experimenting with himself. Not from people using his face and not touching his cock, or even his prostate. And the toy doesn't count!

Dali, who was probably one of those ghost type obsessed Hex trainers he'd encountered, finally lifted her breast from Bede's face, hips coming forward to put her cock in that same nose poking position as before. It's so close, why can't he just suck at it already? To get her satisfied enough to leave faster, of course.

"W-Well I feel a little bad about using this pig because you arrested him, but he know what he signed up for. H-Here I go..."

Despite her timid way of speaking, Dali doesn't hesitate to grab the back of Bede's head and skullfuck the brains out of it. Both hands gripping at his hair as she thrusts like a rabbit into his mouth, hips slamming against lips, and nuts nearly bruising his chin. She was at least one and a half times bigger than the guy from before, and three times as disgusting. As the skin of her uncut dick peeled back at the back of his mouth, the taste of an unwashed cock head and smegma buildup assaulted his tongue on the way back up.

Bede didn't gag. He wasn't tempted to throw up, even though he'd sat in enough sex Ed classes to know exactly what he was tasting. Consciously, this was credited to his mental endurance and willingness to get this over with. But the back of his mind was busy memorizing this new and absolutely addicting flavor. Dali was moving too fast for him to scrape it off her cock with the tip of his tongue to savor properly, so he simply curled the little pink muscle around the huge shaft as well as he could.

Dali was a quick shot, her first load coming through in barely a minute. That stream of spunk was thick enough to chew though, and Bede almost thought he'd suffocate from it clogged his throat despite his efforts to swallow. Thankfully the hex girl pulled out halfway through, with the rest of that white nutsludge painting his face. Most of it got in his hair, and plenty landed on his cheeks and in his open mouth. There was the sudden applause of a small croud collected in a semicircle around the spectacle, and more shame wracked the trainer's body as he realized he was being watched as well as used out in the open.

Of, course, this caused his first weak load of the day to spill onto the table under him, right out of his untouched cock.

He gasped as it happened, before whimpering and trying to turn his face away. Were people allowed to take pictures at this event? Was anyone that'd recognize him actually here? This blindfold made finding out either of those things very difficult.

"You're sure that I can do t-that to him too, Gale? I remember it was on the blacklist last time..."

"It's perfectly fine. Go ahead, the nearest proper bathroom is a fair walk away anyhow."

Bathroom? Oh no no no-

The unmistakable smell and warmth of urine hits his forehead, running down to creep through the blindfold and drench the rest of his dace. He can't do anything about his open mouth, and the yellow fluid drips inside, again forcing him to either swallow or drown.

It seems like this spurs the small crowd to join in, and there's the sound of flies unzipping and cocks being whipped out before more streams hit other parts of his body. His back, his hair, his bound arms, and even at his exposes cheeks. Every inch of skin is eventually soaked and reeking like a urinal.

There's the sound of Gale opening his newspaper again, with the spectacle more or less over with. "Hope you're ready for more of this, trainer extraordinaire. Still about an hour till lunch, and the fair goes till four after that."

==-==

Giving blowjobs, and getting showered with and swallowing both urine and semen, was how most of the rest of the day went. Bede counted maybe a dozen and a half people serviced in various ways. Some used him quickly while others took their time, or as much time as they were allowed before Gale shooed them off so the next person could have a turn. Everyone that had a turn with his mouth blew their load inside, which was an accomplishment he'd appreciate if he were honest with himself. Apparently, his mouth was pretty good for a first time slut.

There was one female without a meat rod dangling between her legs that tried to get him to eat her out, something he was at least openly eager about, but it was impossible to do right with the ring gag. Gale refused to remove it, and she sighed before taking her leave.

Halfway through the morning, one guy had written something on his back in marker before leaving, without using his mouth or even groping him. But the marker was left behind, and everyone afterwards left their own words, or just the single line of a tally mark.

He wasn't untied for lunch, instead getting fed by a voulenteer, who'd removed his gag and blindfold before forking him some noodle dish his senses were too muddled with bodily fluids to identify. Then a half hour to himself, still very much tied up, before being blindfolded and gagged. Then it started all over again.

He lost count of the afternoon crowd after thirty. The mess in his mouth and on his body got bad enough that Gale had to get several tags to wipe it all off before the next person used him, and by this point, Bede could hear the chatter of a full on que lined up before him.

Was he that good of a piss catcher and cock cleaner? During his break with the blindfold off, he got to see that there were a few other free use pigs dotted around the fairgrounds, but at this point... he seemed to be the most popular one.

It was getting hard to write on Bede's skin with all the jizz caked on him, dispite Gale's efforts. And past that, there was so much already written, and people were running out of room even for small tally marks. The skin on his face is the last to be occupied at the end of the afternoon, with some giggly girl drawing an arrow on both cheeks to his mouth along with a few words, before admiring her work and cockslapping him and being on her merry way.

Finally, it's over. Gale unties him with the help of a voulenteer, and takes off the ring gag and blindfold. Bede has been without his vision for such a long stretch that he has to shield his uncovered eyes with a hand from the low sun. Legs shake unsteadily as he stands on them for the first time in hours after being untied, and cum that he knows is his own is smeared on his belly and the inside of his thighs. It's more than one load.

And then there's the writing. He counts about fifteen tallies just on his limbs, and there's almost certainly more than that on his back. "slut", "cocksucker", and "piggy" are the most popular words, visible multiple times. But he can see "good tongue" and "cutie" on there too.

There's a showerhouse on one end of the clearing. Bede thoroughly washes himself with soap and scalding water, gurgles mouthwash and brushes his teeth until his gums scream in protest. But even as he packs up the toiletries and pulls on a clean pair of underwear and shorts, both provided by Gale, he hesitates in the mirror. A grey t-shirt in his hands, one that he may or may not want to put on just yet.

Does he really want to see what else is written on there? He can already see the writing on his face that points to his mouth and says "dick deposit", a word on each cheek. Rubbing the little remaining mouthwash on his cheeks with a washcloth at least made it fade significantly. Should he really embarrass himself further by looking at more of the same?

His burning curiosity won't let him take no for an answer. Bede turns around and cranes his neck.

Fuckmeat. Smegma licker. Septic tank.

He shouldn't have looked. But his head refused to turn away, eyes refusing to stop dancing over his skin.

Eager bitch. Sperm swallower.

His hand is moving towards his already painfully hard cock. If anyone asks, he's stroking himself because he didn't get to cum on his own terms earlier today.

Wanna break his ass. Shrimp dick. Cute clit.

A fresh spurt of watery jizz is already dripping down his fist, but he's too busy playing with his nipples to notice.

Cell phone numbers promising a good time. Enough tally marks to bring the total past fifty.

He feels another orgasm building. He doesn't know if he can stop himself.

Public use pig. Career call-boy.

And there it goes. He has to hunch over to ride this second one out, and very nearly faceplants into the tile.

Bede enjoys the shameful afterglow for a minute. Panting hard, vision swimming slightly.

If anyone found out he... got off to this, his career as a Pokémon trainer would be completely ruined. It's what he's wanted his whole life, and he's not going to throw it away to be some degenerate. As far as anyone else was concerned, and hopefully himself as well, this was very much not his cup of tea.

There's a knock from the entrance. Bede hurries to cover his masturbatory mess with a towel before Gale pushes the men's washroom door open. His face is only tilted in enough to let his voice echo through the place.

"Bede, hurry up in there. I do have officer duties other than overseeing you."

The door swings closed again, and he's gone. Well, standing just by the outside of the door more likely.

The trainer hurries to put on his shirt, and zip his fly back up. There's still a bit of writing visible on his forearms and lower legs, but he can probably ask Gale for more rubbing alcohol to get it off. Yet even as he's led back to the holding cell, he's not really sure if he wants to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written a lewd piece I've felt good enough to post somewhere. Please, let me know how you like it so far! Even a tiny one word comment inspires me greatly.


End file.
